Is it already too late?
by insensitive
Summary: Sarah continues to live her empty life when she learns that she's sick. Upon knowing, she wishes to make things right by coming back to the underground and facing the only man she had ever loved. Warning: slight BDSM JarethxSarah Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: A new story! Whew, I am sorry for not updating In Heat, but I promise that I would upload its final chapter soon. I had this idea for a new story and I cannot bridge it to the main story of In Heat so I created a new one. I hope you would read and review this one, and as much as I would like to own Labyrinth and Jareth, it is my deepest regret that I dont.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Making things better<p>

It has been six years.

Six years since she saw the ever-dashing Goblin King, saved her young brother Toby and talked to her Underground friends. After her adventure, _or was it her ordeal? _she gathered all her toys and costumes into boxes and forgot them all together in their attic.

Life passed on quickly, she diligently finished her studies and has never thrown a tantrum on babysitting Toby on Friday nights when her parents went out. After that, her mom Linda passed away suddenly leaving her a small amount of fortune for her perusal. Grieving briefly, she moved out and maintained a small apartment. She got a job in the local newspaper by writing stories for children, her experience in the Underground fueled her creativity and she would always remember what it was like in the Labyrinth. Dreams of Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and even the Goblin King would always result to having her fingers have free reign on her keyboard, typing away the story like she knew it by heart.

Once her stories are finished, she would spend her free time sketching. She would doodle some waterfalls, landscapes with faeries, castles with gardens and particularly one with a series of mazes surrounding it. Rough sketches of her friends also stood in frames in her living room but only one painting was placed inside her bedroom, one with a man with mismatched eyes. It was a pencil and charcoal sketch of his face, gazing far away and accompanied with his trademark smirk.

Locking all her doors and windows, she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She came from her doctor's clinic about the tests she took last week at the hospital. Plopping in her kitchen chair, she recalled the earlier events that happened.

"_Good morning Ms. Williams, Doctor Cruz is waiting for you at Room 9" the nurse at the reception said to her as she showed her appointment form._

_Opening the door, she was greeted with a middle-aged woman with a kind smile, gesturing for her to sit on a chair._

"_Okay Sarah. How are you feeling today?" _

_Clearing her throat despite her nerves, she told her doctor the truth. "Well, aside from feeling weak, I was attacked with a sudden wave of nausea this morning. That's why I am kinda nervous about my test results.."_

_Doctor Cruz approached her and sat opposite her while taking her hand. "Sarah, I don't know how to tell you this nicely but.."_

"_But what? Is there something wrong with me?" she inquired, tears already forming behind her eyes._

"_My dear.. You have an advanced stage of leukemia. I think you would only have two years to live."_

_Upon hearing her words, Sarah broke down and cried harder than she ever had in her life._

Leukemia.

One blasted word for a sickness that she have right now. Doctor Cruz told her that her attacks of weakness and bouts of nausea were caused by it. It all started when her periods became weird, she would experience heavy flows that would last for almost two weeks leaving her white skin look so pale and she would look sickly and ill. Oftentimes she would never have her period at all but there was no cause for alarm since she haven't been intimate with a guy ever since.

Doctor Cruz told her that she has some options, she could undergo chemotherapy but it's not a guarantee that it would cure her completely because of the advanced stage her illness has become. She was only prescribed some pills and medications to slow the spread of cancer and for the pain that she would likely endure in the coming months.

After crying a bucket full of tears, she realized that after knowing that she's sick and dying there were no drastic changes in her life. After that night, she became withdrawn and lonely. Just waking up in the morning and doing her job, making her way back home to sleep and then the routine would start all over again. She is alive but not _living_ her life to the fullest. She felt that her heart was left in the Underground when she rejected _him._

Calling back her friends to talk to them and learn any news about _him_ were futile since she knew that she couldn't come back. Not after what she did. So learning that she's going to die would be like knowing that it's her salvation to save her from her boring and empty life.

After her drinking her medicines, she came up with a plan. The last plan that she would do in her boring life.

* * *

><p>Please read and review and tell me what you think about it.. =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the super late update.. You guys would probably kill me already since I left the story at a hanging moment without so much clarification on the story. Anyway, I just got back from a trip wherein we went to a zoo and there was this show with a barn owl in it.. I really remembered Jareth because of it and I wished that it was him and he would materialize in front of me.. Obviously it didn't come true.. haha!

Thank you for the story alerts and the reviews. Please be patient with my updates to this story as well as my sentence construction, grammar and story layout.. If it confuses you, I'm really sorry from the bottom of my heart.. Please tell me where I am wrong and I would gladly do my best to correct and improve my writing abilities so as not to make this story confusing..

To Meus Obsequium, thank you very much for your review and insight.. =)

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the Labyrinth and its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only and the result of the author's craziness with the movie and David Bowie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Guilt in motion<p>

Several piles of Sarah's drawings are scattered around her living room. She started to pile them in one box to join her clothes and necessities in one big suitcase. She never dreamed in a million years that she would be packing for a trip back to the Underground. The "normal" Sarah would just lay back in her small apartment and finish up some of her ideas to turn into her novels or stories. Sometimes she would enjoy a day in the park while drawing the landscape whilst adding her favorite characters in it. You could say that her life _after_ the Underground could be described as boring or empty. She still maintained regular communication with her dad, Karen and especially Toby but she knew that she needed to drift apart from them. She felt different, as if she does not belong there anymore. Most of the time her thoughts would drift away to the magical place she once thought was only a dream, a dream full of color, adventure and romance. A day would never pass if she hasn't thought about the Goblin King and the never-ending what-if question of _what if I accepted his offer? _Would Toby be where he is now? Would she rule the goblins with his side? Would she have children running around in a castle by now?

Thoughts of having her own family surfaced in her mind, _now it seems impossible since I have only two years to live_ she mused. Gathering her courage she sat down in front of her vanity and spoke the words. "Hoggle? I need you…"

Rapidly blinking back the tears when she saw that nothing happened, she bent her head and let the tears flow.

"Sarah?"

Hearing her name, she whipped her head around and saw Hoggle sitting on her bed. Being in shock, it took a few minutes before she could feel herself speak again. "Hoggle? Is that really you?"

"Why didn't you call Sarah? It's been so long.." replied Hoggle. His hands continuously playing with the plastic bracelet she gave him when she ran the Labyrinth.

Making her way to her bed and sitting beside Hoggle, she grabbed his hands with her own and looked at him directly. "I'm so sorry Hoggle. You don't know how hard it was for me to just ignore you guys.. But if you only knew the whole story.."

"Well, I have time.. I need to understand what happened to you Sarah.."

She told Hoggle everything; ever since the day she bested the Labyrinth. From her empty heart until the news her doctor told her yesterday.

Drying up her tears as she finished her story, Hoggle soothed her nerves by rubbing her back as she sobbed. "I'm sorry too Sarah, I mean we weren't angry or anything. We just felt like you forgot about us and the friendship we made."

She rose from her bed and grabbed the box she packed earlier. She gave it to Hoggle giving him a signal to open it. He picked out all of her sketches, the background of the Labyrinth and her drawings of him, Ludo, Didymus, Fierys and of course Jareth.

"I drew them whenever I miss you guys. It's like when I could transfer your images from my mind to paper it seems that you're here with me in my apartment."

Hoggle picked out her sketch of Jareth, the one where he is draped in white flowing capes and holding out a crystal. It is the image of their last encounter, the one when he offered her dreams and when she refused him. "You miss him too?"

"Every single minute since I came back"

"So what's this plan you're talking about?"

"Hoggle I'm going with you.."

Hoggle stared at his friend and dropped the sketches. "WHAAT?"

"I told you, I'm going with you.. I'm already packed and decided so there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Sarah are you insane? Do you know what he would do to you once he knows that you've come back?"

"I don't care Hoggle, I can't just live the last two years of my life knowing that he's like that. Or the "what if" possibilities. I have to set things right, I need to explain –"

"Explain? Explain what?" Hoggle was pacing around the small area, thinking of all the things he could say to her that would change her mind. He knew that once Sarah came back to the Underground, Jareth would hurt her. Death is most likely the outcome of it. Well she's dying anyway.

"I need to tell him that I love him Hoggle. That I have loved him ever since I saw him that night I wished my brother away.. I need to tell him that I would do everything I could just to erase all the pain. Only then would I redeem myself, and maybe die in peace"

Slightly shocked with Sarah's revelation and seeing that he couldn't persuade her into staying, Hoggle approached his friend. "Are you really sure?"

Sniffling, Sarah stood up and faced the full-length mirror. "Yes, Hoggle I'm sure. Take me back to the Underground and bring me to Jareth."

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Due to the long wait, here are two chapters of the story!

Please read and review and the usual disclaimers still apply.. =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Back to the Underground<p>

Hoggle stood and placed his hand on her. She was shaking, that much he knew. As much as he would like to stop her from coming back there, leaving her here with her current condition is much worse. Maybe when she's back there, he could spend her last days with him.

She grabbed her bag, stuffing her envelope inside and all her medications (she bought enough to last her for a year) while Hoggle grabbed her suitcase. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Hoggle"

Hoggle concentrated with all his might; sure it was easy when he could go to Underground and back to Sarah because she called upon him. But now that he had to go back with her and all her stuff, all of the magic he could muster inside of him could be exhausted from the trip.

Sarah closed her eyes and felt a tingling sensation course through her veins. Without knowing what she should do, she mentally wished_ 'I wish to help Hoggle in transporting me back to the Underground' _over and over in her head. It seems to work since she felt that they were now standing on solid ground and the air smells crisp and heavy with spices. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the middle of the throne room looking straight ahead at the Goblin King.

Usual clatter and chaos were halted when a dwarf and a human materialized in the middle of the throne room. The goblins stopped chasing the chickens, some stopped in drinking their alcohol while others stopped mid sentence in telling their jokes. All of them focused on the party that arrived. Just like any other day, Jareth sat on his throne room not minding the noise his goblins make. He requested to postpone his usual kingly duties that day since he was too exhausted to think because of last night's events.

Since Sarah left and broke his heart, the cold king became more ruthless. He did not neglect his duties as sovereign and guardian of the Labyrinth but he ruled with a much more tight iron fist than before. His subjects are much more afraid of him, banishment or a dip in the bog of stench is much more preferable than his punishments today. Jareth would always attend to his duties then he would close himself into his library, he would still organize lavish balls and parties where a lot of Fae people would attend.

However it seems that the king has thrown his life away, after each party he would be seen to have either one or two girls on his arms and is making their way to one of the bedrooms in the castle. Almost everybody knew that the king is very popular with the ladies. Since he got his heart broken, he sleeps with a different woman every night and banishes them when it's over. In spite of this treatment, several women still vie for the king's attention due to his sexual prowess and capabilities.

The mighty Goblin king, next in line to be the ruler of the whole Underground was turned down by a simple mortal girl. For the first time that he opened his heart and considered someone "worthy" of him in over a hundred years ended up in failure. Therefore he decided that love does not exist. Love is just a word used to cover up several motives or intentions like lust, want of wealth or crave for power. He knew that the women who compete for his attention every night either just wants to bed him or have a shot in the chance that they might be the future queen of the Underground.

He remembered last night's events where two women were tangled in the sheets; he didn't even remember their names. Pleasure is something that is always craved for by the Fae. It is in their nature to be insatiable therefore it is natural for them to be engaged in several sexual acts. However it is also in their culture and nature that once they marry they are bound to monogamy for the rest of their lives. He remembered that six years ago he would gladly give up this lifestyle, committing himself to one woman and restricting himself from others who could give him different kinds of sensual pleasure. _I was a fool back then, but no more. I will never be weak again! _he thought.

His thoughts were halted when he felt that there were some beings making their way to his castle. It was then that his dwarf gardener materialized with the girl who bested him six years ago.

Confusion, shock and rage coursed through his veins. _What the hell is she doing here? Isn't she the one who cut off all of our connections once she declared that I have no power over her?_ Masking the myriad of emotions that crossed his face, he sat up straight and voiced over his inquiry. "What are you doing here Sarah?"

Seeing him after six years, Sarah felt this overwhelming emotion within her that seemed to be awakened by his presence. She couldn't take looking directly into his eyes, she bowed her head and said "I – I wished to be here, if only for a while.."Hoggle looked up as she said the words _for a while_. He felt that Sarah does not want anybody to know about her condition except him.

"A while? What do you think of my castle you selfish girl, a _vacation spot_?" shouted Jareth. _How dare she! First she rejects my offer, my life and now she treats my territory as a place to relax? _Sensing their king's anger, the goblins scurried away from the throne room leaving the three.

"It's not that!" she reacted. "I mean, its not supposed to be that way.. I just wanted to be here—"

"Your majesty?" Hoggle interjected not letting Sarah finish her explanation. He felt that he had to do advanced damage control if he didn't propose his idea.

Focusing his glare to the dwarf beside her, Jareth calmed his breathing and said "What is it then?"

Hoggle took a deep breath, hoping the king would agree with this. "I would like to say that Sarah is welcome to stay with me during her stay here your majesty.."

Jareth paused for a minute. He thought of his revenge on Sarah and maybe this is the best opportunity for its execution. Reaching his decision he said "No Hogwart. The girl stays with me."

"B-but your highness!"

"Shut it you fool! Since _Sarah_ would like to stay here in the Underground, she _has_ to pay for her stay here." Focusing his gaze to Sarah, he added "By staying here in my territory you are subject to all the rules and regulations set upon by me. You would stay here and pay for your lodgings by being a slave. _My slave_."

Sarah felt her heart constrict. She loved him but now he only thought of her as a slave. Feeling that there would be no other options, she agreed. At least she got to stay here and be by his side during the last two years of her life. She wanted to ask Jareth, if by staying here in the Underground would make the spread of her illness stop. If her two years to live would be extended up to three or four, but she knew she couldn't tell Jareth about it. Being his slave would provide her the opportunity to care for him, a way to show that she loves him. At least she could say that she got to experience it before she would die.

Jareth was a little bit disappointed how easily Sarah accepted his decision. No tantrums, no citing of '_It's not fair!'_. He looked deep into her eyes and saw that it lost the spark of her determination. The same spark that intrigued him six years ago. He knew that there is something else that she's not saying to him. Knowing Sarah, she wouldn't go back here and face him to be his slave under normal circumstances. Something was definitely up. He clapped his hand and a goblin scurried towards his throne. "Escort the lady to the bedroom on the East wing."

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please don't kill me for the super late chapter.. A lot of you were so kind to add the story in their favorite and story alerts and because of you guys it gave me a push into writing the next chapters of the story. I dedicate this to all of you.. =)

A big hug and thank you to TruthHurtsLikeHell, she supported and guided me in the development of this story as a wonderful beta. All of the reviews that this chapter may receive is also dedicated to you my dear.. =)

So please read and review! Your words of encouragement and never ending support fuel us in unraveling this wonderful story. As usual, standard disclaimers do apply because I do not own the Labyrinth. This is just for entertainment purposes.

To PhyscoBtch, Serena24, bloodfairy9788 and the others who put me in their alerts, thank you very much! Hope you would like this chapter.. =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Duty (or love?) calls<p>

Walking with the goblin towards her room, Sarah observed the dimly lit corridor. The pathway made of stones was cold, its freezing temperature was seeping through her shoes. She wondered if it was the cold or it was her nerves working on overdrive since her confrontation with Jareth minutes ago. She noticed that he is still an arrogant bastard, but she couldn't really blame him for acting like that since she 'rejected' him. _Oh God, why am I so assuming? His proposal six years ago was just part of his plans to prevent me from rescuing Toby._ _But I couldn__'__t deny that he still looks so gorgeous and handsome and…_

"Miss?"

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted and she hurriedly checked if any drool was present in her mouth. Thoughts of Jareth always make her salivate more. Who wouldn't right?

"Yes?" was her hurried response.

"Uhmm.. This is your room miss.." the goblin gestured to a wooden door on its left. "Master told me that I would orient you on your duties tomorrow morning"

"Oh.. Thank you.. My name is Sarah, and you are?"

The goblin looked taken aback and bowed gracefully, "My name is Ezrah miss, just call me if you need anything.."

"Okay Ezrah, thank you.." she mustered while gripping the heavy door knob and opening her door.

A simple bed was situated at the center of the room with rose-colored bed sheets and pillowcases. A small vanity table was located to her left complete with small bottles of lotions, oils and perfumes. A fireplace was located to her right in front of a small couch and table that contained several books. Near the vanity table were two double glass doors that lead to a small balcony, which was illuminated by the moonlight. Walking into the room, she noticed that a plush rug covered most of the area protecting her feet from the coldness of the castle. A small door revealed a closet and she immediately placed her clothes in the drawers. After rearranging her clothes, she went to a small door that revealed the bathroom and changed into her tank top and pyjamas. Another dilemma surfaced to Sarah's mind, where would she hide her medication?

She looked around the room and noticed that the bed sheets reached the floor, reminding herself that surely there were no monsters under it she lifted the sheet and gazed at the empty floor area in front. She grabbed her zip lock bag containing her meds and placed it carefully at the side of the bedpost blocking it from view. No one except Hoggle would know of her condition here in the Underground, especially Jareth. Drinking the medicines that are supposed to help her 'heal' for the night, she plopped down on her bed and prepared for sleep to overcome her. Much as she would like to sleep after the day's events, she found that her mind and body wouldn't shut down with all the information.

"Okay Sarah, now you're back in the Underground and you have to go to sleep because you are now a slave here.." she muttered, trying to convince herself. Sensing that it's of no use, she raised herself from her bed and rummaged through her stuff looking for her journal. Upon opening her journal she listed the following:

1. Now back in the Underground – as a slave not a _QUEEN _like you previously hoped

2. Ask Hoggle about my illness, if it would be affected by the time difference here

3. Find Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosias

4. Stop thinking about the possibility that Jareth still likes you

After listing the last item in her journal, Sarah couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Sure she expected that maybe Jareth would welcome her with open arms, but knowing his arrogant bastard self that would be like wishing for the moon and the stars at her own disposal. However, upon seeing him again tonight all of her hopes and dreams of them seemed to float up to the surface of her mind.

She wouldn't deny that after their encounter six years ago, she would dream of him dancing with her in an intimate way. The ballroom scene would keep on replaying in her mind but instead there were no revelers, just the two of them holding each other as close as possible as if their life depended on it. They would twirl around the room and they would usually end up either in a garden filled with different exotic flowers or most especially a bedroom. It would always end up with Jareth stripping her gown, slowly untying the ribbons in her hair and releasing the zipper of her dress. Sometimes he would pull the ribbons hard and fast as strips of cloth are stripped away harshly from both of their bodies. Both of their hands constantly groping and touching each other's bodies.

He would kiss her, and in that kiss she would lose herself as if her life was being sucked out of her and returned with new vigour and energy. He would always touch her in the most intimate of places, making all of her nerve endings come alive with the most sensual pleasure she could ever imagine. She knew that even if she haven't experienced those things in the Aboveground, no one else would be able to let her feel that kind of intensity. Oh how would she give up everything she had just to feel him kissing her! She would admit that most of the time (if not always) that she is having those dreams she would touch herself. Just to imagine that it was his hands doing those things to her lips, her breasts and her intimate area. Thinking about it now brought a sense of warmth and wetness in her undergarments. But honestly, orgasms through self-pleasurable means would always be achieved to release the pent up frustration but it's not as self-fulfilling if its not given to you by the man of your dreams.

She replayed the way Jareth looked earlier in the throne room. How his blond and wild hair hung in loose tendrils framing his face. How wicked his mismatched eyes seem, they seem so cold and furious that even in its gaze she could feel a new wave of arousal wash over her. His thin lips that formed into his famous smirk. Thinking about his lips made her feel hot as a new gush of liquid fire shot through her nether regions. She tentatively moved her right hand over her breasts, mindful that her nipples are already rock hard. Squeezing them gently, she imagined that she was standing in front of him in the throne room like the scene before except it was just the two of them. It's like she's giving him a private show. A show she wanted to perform every night for him alone. She couldn't control a soft moan that escaped her lips as she continued to massage her breasts. She was lucky that at her age, her breasts grew to a 34C. Sliding her hand inside her top, she fondled one pert nipple while travelling her other hand downwards to her pelvis. Reaching her hot destination, one lone digit circled her nub thinking that it was his hand that was on her intimate area. Unconsciously, she called his name "Jareth…."

* * *

><p>Jareth is currently in his study pondering on the day's activities. No matter how much he ignored the current "guest" in the east wing with the kingdom's reports, his mind would always drift back to Sarah. He remembered the way she looked after six years. She lost most of her innocent features and was replaced with the curves and body of a woman. Her face still holds that same beautiful (but cruel) eyes that he so admires and her lip looked so plump that he had to fight the sudden urge to just take it into his mouth and devour her. A familiar stirring in his loins was awakened when she appeared in his throne room but he just thought of a fancy swim in the bog to mask his arousal and proceeded to his decision. Knowing that she is in his castle right now did little to control or stop the constant awakening of his member. He wanted to call one of his regular "playmates" to sate his need but decided otherwise. He just chose to drown himself with alcohol.<p>

He was on his fourth (or is it his fifth?) glass of whisky when he sensed that he was being summoned. It was this tugging feeling inside of him whenever someone wishes away a child to him. However, this one was different since he felt that this "call" came from his castle. Conjuring up a crystal in his hand, he viewed the person who dared to summon him at this late hour. Seeing the caller in the crystal, a feral smile graced upon his features and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Sarah continued her ministrations, moaning and gasping at the sensations coursing through her body. She didn't notice the figure that materialized at the foot of her bed. Jareth on the other hand continued to watch with an amused face at the sight before him. There was Sarah, <em>his slave<em>, pleasuring herself and thinking it was him touching her. It seems like his revenge would be put into action at once.

"I don't know if I should be pleased or disgusted with you _Sarah…_"

Imaginary cold water seemed to be splashed onto Sarah when she heard that familiar voice.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Jareth on the foot of her bed with his arms crossed and a look that she couldn't distinguish between anger or was it _lust_? Seeing him in the flesh with only his white poet's shirt and tight breeches on made a new wave of wetness splash on her thighs. Withdrawing her hands from her breasts and vagina, she straightened her clothes and blushing furiously replied "W-what are you doing here? If you were disgusted then you could just leave me alone.."

"This is MY castle _Sarah_, and as your king I will not tolerate your language by saying that the king leave his slave _alone_.."

Sarah couldn't think of a single retort. She just wished that the whole ground would swallow her up.

Sensing her uneasiness, he continued "Oh.. Do continue your little _act_ Sarah.. Don't mind me.."

"W-what? Are you crazy?"

"Again slave, calling your king crazy is equivalent to a session of torture here. Mind your tongue! I order you to return to what you were doing before I came here.."

Looking away and blushing furiously, she replied. "I-I can't."

"You can't? or you won't my little slave?" he mused. Approaching her on the bed such that he is towering over her, he added, "Maybe you just need a little persuasion hhmm?"

He quickly grabbed her hand, the one that was touching her womanhood and slowly licked the digits tasting her essence. The act was so hot that Sarah couldn't help but moan at the sight. She almost came right there and then.

Taking advantage of the situation, Jareth pulled both of Sarah's hands above her head and fastened them to the headboard. "You're a virgin aren't you, my dear slave?" he purred while relishing in the feel of her body beneath his.

Testing the strength of the binds, Sarah knew it was hopeless to escape it. _Not that she wanted to anyway._ Gazing into the smoldering eyes of her captor, she muttered "S-so? What's it to you anyway?"

"Oh my dear.." he murmured while licking her ear with the tip of his tongue. "It just adds more fuel to what I wanted to do with you.. Be ready at 6am _slave. _I'll be waiting for you at my chambers.." With one last lick at her neck, Jareth suddenly disappeared.

Realizing that her bonds were not loosened by Jareth's sudden exit, she screamed with all her might "YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE! LET ME GO!"

After all of the shouting and cursing she realized that it was hopeless and it looks like she just had to get used to the idea of sleeping in that position. Fighting back the tears, all of the stress for the day and her situation seems to take a toll on her and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: To be continued. Again please read and review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Chapter 5 is up! I would like to thank my wonderful beta TheMightyJagrafess for her patience and advice for the progress of this story.

To all who reviewed and put this story on their alerts, thank you very much also for the attention and support you have given to this little fanfic. I hope you would continue to read this and please review and share your thoughts! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. If I did, good lord what would Jareth do when he is always tied to my bedpost? haha!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: First day of work<p>

A light prodding on her ankle seemed to jolt Sarah awake. She squinted her eyes and found that her hands were resting comfortably by her sides. Another prod and she roused from the bed to see Ezrah at her feet.

"Miss Sarah? It's 5 am.. You need to be at His Majesty's chambers by 6.."

"Oh! Okay.. Uhm.. What is it that I need to do there?" she replied while noting the red circles on her wrists due to the binds. "Are you the one who freed my hands?"

"Yes Miss.. Though I didn't know if it was your wish to sleep bound to the bed. I'm sorry if I released you.." the goblin muttered taking interest in her feet.

"Don't be sorry Ezrah and thank you for releasing me.." She climbed out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Lathering her hair and scrubbing her body with peach scented body scrub. _What was it with peaches? It seemed like everything in this damn world was made of peaches. _Finishing up with her routine, she went back to the bedroom and found that Ezrah had laid out her clothes. It composed of a billowy, white, off shoulder poets shirt, a red skirt that went to her knees, a wide leather bind to be placed over her waist that served like a corset and flat black suede ankle boots.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that she had no undergarments. "Uhm, Ezrah?"

"Yes Miss?" the little goblin replied after preparing her breakfast.

"Where are my undergarments?"

"His Majesty just instructed me to give those clothes Miss.."

Understanding Jareth's _intention_ of leaving her naked underneath, she shoved the idea of berating him for her lack of undergarments and focused her attention on solving her outfit. Due to the absence of a bra, her billowy white poet's shirt surely wouldn't contain her breasts since the leather bind couldn't be placed over her chest.

"Ezrah? There seems to be a problem with this, I mean this shirt is white and its kind of loose in the chest and translucent. Do you have something that could tie it up with? It seems that my breasts would pop out of this any moment!" she exclaimed.

The goblin climbed up onto the bed to level with Sarah's abdomen, she fussed around with the garment and found within the middle of the shirt two small laces of string. Pulling it towards her made the top of the poet's shirt tighten around Sarah's chest. "That should settle it then Miss Sarah.." Jumping down from the bed, she motioned the little table filled with bread and several cheeses to Sarah. "Your breakfast is ready Miss.."

Walking towards the table, Sarah found the choices to include an assortment of fruits. Grabbing herself some bread and cheese, she poured some coffee and settled into a chair. "Ezrah, what are my duties here? I mean, do you know what I'm supposed to do?"

"His Majesty would be the one responsible handling out the tasks Miss.. In our case, it's usually his decision where we're going to be assigned to.." Noticing that Sarah was done eating she added, "Are you finished? We need to hurry up or His Majesty will be angry Miss Sarah.."

Making sure that Ezrah couldn't see, she discreetly popped two pills in her mouth and downed them with coffee. Wiping off some breadcrumbs from her skirt, she stood and followed the little goblin. Ezrah walked towards a door that was situated near the fireplace. She hadn't noticed the door last night because it was made of dark wood, nearly black and ornamented with an elaborate doorknob of a lion's head. Ezrah stopped near the door and motioned for her to proceed, "This is His Majesty's bedroom miss, we're not allowed to enter it. I'll be back later during dinnertime. Good day." With a small bow, the goblin left her room.

_Okay Sarah, you can do this! This is just the perverted Goblin King who stole your right to undergarments and bound you to the bed! _she thought. Grasping all of her courage, she pushed the doorknob and entered the lion's den.

* * *

><p>Jareth had already been awake for two hours prior to Sarah's arrival in his chambers. Truth be told, he hadn't slept a wink since their encounter last night. The sight of Sarah sprawled on her bed in a compromising position was more than enough to keep him awake for a whole year. Add the fact that it was him that she was thinking about and you can make that a decade! It took all of his will power and control to not just barge into her room and take her right then and there. Millennia of having carnal relationships taught him the endurance and patience required of being a perfect lover. He knew that restraining oneself from something would give a much greater reward in the end. Small timid steps in the carpet broke his reverie. Glancing to the source of the sound, he couldn't suppress a smile when he saw Sarah walking towards him with a defiant stare.<p>

Holding her head up high, Sarah approached the Goblin King lounging on his bed. "Your Majesty.." She tried so hard to focus her stare on his face rather than letting her sight travel downwards to his naked, pale and muscular chest. _Imaginary drool please stop!_ she mentally admonished herself.

Jareth knew that she was having an internal battle and her resolve was weakening. Trying to make things worse, he stated the first order of the day. "Your first duty everyday is to come here and wake me up. Today is an exception since you need to be briefed on your tasks. Prepare and give me a bath, arrange my bed and be at my beck and call until I tell you to retire for the evening."

Sarah dropped her head and bowed. There was no use for any complaints since it was her decision to come back here and serve Jareth in exchange for that. She glanced around the room, noting its majestic furnishings. It was patterned to accommodate a king and nothing was of inferior quality. At the centre was a bed, probably two king sized mattresses put together in size. Black comforters and pillows adorned it, a complete contrast to his milky white skin. It gave him an ethereal glow, highlighting the smoothness of his chest and the blondness of his hair. He was staring at her. She won't complain, she must submit, she should follow.

A fireplace adorned the right side of the room, complete with two large bookshelves on its sides. Plush leather chairs were situated in front and a large black rug covered the area. Big French doors were on the other side leading to an enormous balcony overlooking the Goblin city and the Labyrinth.

"Is something wrong, slave?"

Staring back at him, she slowly shook her head. "No, your majesty.."

"If you are not too busy ogling my room then I suggest you prepare my bath. I have a council meeting in an hour."

Upon receiving her order, she slowly walked towards an area with two stone pillars, heavy red curtains covered the entrance and she just guessed that this might be the bathroom. Entering it she was surprised to see a circular pool made of marble complete with a dozen taps or contraptions. A large shelf made of marble was at the side complete with towels, oils, lotions, scrubs, soaps, etc. All of the possible products of vanity could be found there. Approaching the pool, she turned some knobs and prepared the bath. She didn't know what "scent" Jareth preferred, so she just grabbed some bottle of oils and scrubs and sniffed their contents. She remembered the way he smells and just took those that resembles his scent. Testing the temperature of the water, it seemed that it was perfect so she made her way to inform Jareth that it was ready. Walking back to the room, she paused at the entrance of the bathroom and said, "Your bath is ready your majesty, is there something else you need?"

Suppressing his grin, he knows that he should push Sarah's buttons more. Placing his feet at the edge of the bed, he stood from the bed exposing his naked figure to her. "Haven't I made myself clear slave? I told you to prepare and GIVE me a bath. We're you even listening to what I said earlier?"

Seeing Jareth in the flesh, _in the nude flesh!_ made her swallow soundly. Fighting a blush from creeping up on her cheeks, she bowed and tried so hard to prevent herself from fainting. "I was listening sire, I'm here to inform you that you're bath is ready.."

He made his way towards the room and entered the bathroom. The bath was steaming just the way he liked it and it smelled like his favorite scent combination. It seems that Sarah knew him more than what he thought. He submerged himself into the pool and motioned for her to join him. However, Sarah made no move to enter into the pool after him. "What is the problem?"

"Uhm.." she mumbled. She was at a loss on how she would give Jareth a bath, would she join him with her clothes on? Or in the nude? Deciding that there was no need for her to strip her clothes off, she shucked out her boots and plunged into the pool. Remembering how she gave Toby a bath back at home, she performed the same routine to Jareth by making her way to his back and gently lathering his hair with shampoo.

Unconsciously, Jareth titled his head back. Her fingertips that were currently making small circles on his head coursed a type of pleasure into his body. He hadn't felt anything like that for a long time. She slowly made her way to his neck and shoulders, lathering the suds into his skin and scrubbing his back. She maintained her pattern, lather, scrub then massage. It seemed that it was favorable to him since she felt him relax into her embrace. She focused on several knots she felt on his back.

Feeling her fingers in his lower back doing wonders on his muscles, he couldn't suppress a moan from escaping his lips. It also did nothing to prevent his growing arousal. _Hell! I don't think it even went down since last night!_ He couldn't take it anymore, for someone like him to perform his duties with this _big_ problem would result to a more disastrous day than it already is.

Quickly he spun around and pushed Sarah back to the edge of the pool. Liquid lust burning in his eyes, he stared back to the beautiful girl- _no, woman_ before him. "Pleasure me."

Sarah barely registered what occurred, one moment she was washing his back and now he had pinned her to the edge of the pool. His grasp on her hands was tight, surely it would bruise later and his eyes, _oh his mismatched eyes_ spoke volumes of his desire. However, it was shock and fear that was her reaction to what he said. It was not a request but it was an order. She barely muttered her reply. "W-what?"

Jareth changed their positions, so he was on the edge of the pool and sat on one of the marble steps. Dragging her with him, "I gave you an order. Do it." Releasing his grasp, he placed his arms on the sides of the pool and motioned for her to go on. He took a long look at the labyrinth champion, fully dressed in his pool and the poet's shirt he gave her reacted to the water beautifully. It clung to her skin and due to its material, showed her taut pink nipples just waiting for his attention. However, he's supposed to punish this girl for what she did to him. Pain and frustration should be inflicted rather than pleasure. "What are you waiting for? I haven't got all day to wait for you to move!"

Slowly, she approached him and placed herself in between his legs. Honestly, she didn't know what to do since she hadn't done it before. She had read some erotic books so she just put into action what those stories contained. First she let her hands trace his lithe legs, starting from his knees up to his hips. She noted that he took a breath when her hands passed his thighs. She lowered her right hand to his inner thigh and gradually cupped his balls. Balancing them on her palm, her other hand made its way to his chest to trace and flick one of his nipples.

Jareth couldn't stop closing his eyes at the sensation. He felt Sarah's timid hands slowly making its way to his member and gripping it softly. Upon having a firm grip on it, she moved her hand up then down on a sensual manner. Continuing her ministrations, she adjusted her tempo based on his moans. The lesser the interval, the faster she rubbed his cock. She felt him tense, his body becoming rigid and his hand instinctively latched onto her breasts. With one last cry, his seed burst and mingled with the water between them.

After a few minutes, Jareth gathered his composure. He realized that it was probably one of the best orgasms he had in his life. He stood up from the pool, baring his semi-hard cock in front of Sarah. He turned around and left with a backwards glance to his slave, "Clean up the pool and the bed. You are excused from dressing me up today. After doing that, proceed to my study where you will await your next orders."

With a sudden burst of glitter, he was gone from the bathroom and all Sarah could do was stare at the open space and finally let her tears fall.

* * *

><p>To be continued..<p>

Please review! =)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am soo sorry for the late update.. Work has been so busy these days.. Whew.. Anyway, credits and soo much love to my beta The MightyJagrafess..

Responses to reviews:

Animegeek123: Thank you for the alerts and the review! Let's see if Jareth would find out Sarah's secret..

Many thanks to the following who put me and / or the story on their alerts. Much love to the following: Rogue, LadyBowie1947, sineadknight84, Mama Shireman, midnightwolf99, cakeordeath11, Roxann3, Emo Gril, KristaBrandom, Condiotti, torresd1391, PhantomxK, 13hellkaat, Kaytori, HachimansKitsune (I soo love your stories! haha!), JJwolf, PrincessSere0717, ...face., EMO-KID411, Serena24, PhoenixMa'at, Celestial Goddess54, OkamiGirl, Axelslittlepyro, EternallyArtemis, SissyOB, Lady of Silentia, MillaMayhem, tabby's-kitten, Miya Silver, Eibon1, Eeyorebcb, PhyscoBtch, ElianaSindarin, Darling0baby, Hidan's girlfriend, sixofdiamonds, SayoViolin, Marauder Nightshadow, bloodfairy9788, Tai DuClau, Princess of the Fae, Meus Obsequium, StillFeelSixteen, and Navidasti

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the Labyrinth.. Though I wish I could be in Sarah's place! Haha.. Anyway, Please read and review.. Your reviews and constructive criticisms are much needed. They are fuel to my creative juices for me and energy and patience for TheMightyJagrafess.. Haha! More reviews may mean much more faster updates! haha!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Time for plucking<p>

Minutes after their 'pool incident' and wiping the tears from her eyes, Sarah rose from the pool and did her best to rearrange her sodden clothes and appearance. A brief glimpse of what she looked like in the bathroom mirror only brought another set of fresh tears to her eyes. Red bloodshot eyes greeted her reflection with tousled hair, poet's shirt and skirt in disarray. _'__This is your choice Sarah__'_ she mentally admonished herself.

She found some towels in a cabinet and tried her best to dry herself whilst laying out some more to the water puddles around the room. As if on cue, a small crystal rolled towards her and after releasing a puff of smoke and glitter, she was as dry as a desert and the bathroom returned to the way it was before. She knew it was from Jareth and seeing that she could have no excuse for being late, she exited the grand double oak doors and made her way to his study.

She padded through several halls and noted the hidden grandeur of the castle. She never noticed it before when she was running for Toby but now she could see the intricate designs in the castle walls. Several candelabras adorned the tables and ceilings that looked like it was made of the purest gold. Paintings and sculptures were scattered throughout as well as exotic plants and flowers giving the perfect mix and match of living and non-living things. '_It feels like walking in a museum_' she mused.

The only thing that she noticed that was absent from the whole edifice was the feeling of warmth. Sure it was ostentatious, but she couldn't imagine herself living alone in this kind of place with only maids or goblins as company. There was no sound of laughter, it seems as if the castle was a place that only permits stocked-up accountants or lawyers that constantly think and talk of business.

As a result of her observation, her heart wrenched into another tight grip on her chest by realizing and understanding the Goblin King more. How could he live in this lonely castle for such a long time with only the goblins? Then when he finally found someone to share it with, she refused him flatly.

During the six years after her adventure, she would constantly wonder and berate herself for not asking the _right_ questions and let her impulsive teenage brain work through. She was only focused on getting Toby back, not even thinking of making a counter offer of staying with him only if he let his brother go. Alas, no matter how much regret she felt or how many wishes she could make to go back in time, what's important is that she's here with him now. If only for a short period of time.

Which made her think about her family back Aboveground. When she learned of her sickness and came up of this ingenious plan of coming back here, she just hastily snatched a piece of paper and wrote a very meaningful letter to her dad, Karen and Toby.

She could still remember the words she wrote:

_Dear Dad, Karen and Toby,_

_I guess there would be no easy way for you to tell this but I just came back from Dr. Cruz__'__s clinic. Remember the fatigue, body pains and bouts of nausea and headache I complain about? Well I went to the doctor and had some tests done and I found out that I__'__m sick. I have leukemia. Please don__'__t panic or do something rash such as making me go to other specialists. I have already accepted my fate and decided that I will not undergo any radiation or chemotherapy. I resigned from my job and will go to someplace in Ireland or maybe Scotland. I plan to spend the rest of my remaining days there. I__'__m sorry that I couldn__'__t visit you for one last time but I couldn__'__t bear the thought of leaving you guys, especially Toby. I sent some instructions for some of my things to be delivered there, some I__'__ve already given to friends and charity. _

_Dad, I__'__m sorry if I ever disappointed you in any way. I just want you to know that I would be okay wherever I may be and that I love you very much._

_Karen, I know I have been difficult with you and I wanted to say I__'__m sorry. I am regretting some of the time we had when I didn__'__t take that opportunity to reach out to you and try to see it your way. Thank you for putting up with me and for taking care of my Dad and Toby. If someone were to ask me who my mom is, I would proudly tell them that its you Karen and not Linda Williams._

_Toby, my precious little brother, I hope you would remember me and know that I love you very much. I__'__m sorry if I won__'__t be with you when you grow up but I just want you to know that you should cherish life and enjoy it to the fullest. Make room for no regrets and take risks when you see fit if it would make you happy. I will always have your best interests at heart. _

Her musings were interrupted when she heard Ezrah call her name. "We need to hurry Miss, His Majesty is calling for you minutes ago! He knew you might probably get lost here in the castle."

She followed the goblin to several twists and turns, ups and downs on several ladders in the castle when they stopped to a set of double black heavy wood doors. Panting, the goblin bowed and suddenly blurted out "Here is His majesty's study miss. I'll see you in your chambers tonight.." With a final bow, she ran back along towards the end of the corridor.

Taking a steadying breath, she knocked.

"Enter." said a masculine voice from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>Seeing that it was Sarah who entered, he exclaimed "You finally made an appearance <em>slave.<em>"

With a low curtsy, she stated "I got lost _Your Majesty_". All the small workshops and plays that she attended when she was in high school were put into use. The stories they rehearsed required some background studies on the characters, culture and environment of the story. She remembered that royalty generally preferred the lesser people when the latter showed them respect and reverence. If she wants to be on Jareth's good side then she might as well use her knowledge to her advantage.

Jareth seemed to be taken aback with how Sarah reacted. He didn't expect her submission by calling him 'your majesty'. Masking his face with the cold indifference he always wore, he directed to Sarah the several piles of paper at the left side of his study. "I want you to sort those piles of paper into urgent, semi-urgent and non-urgent categories. Urgent papers are those that are political in nature like trade papers etc. Semi-urgent are those that concern the citizens, their requests and grievances etc. The non-urgent stuff are those papers like requests to a ball and dances and stuff."

Sarah looked to where Jareth instructed her and nodded. She went over to the piles and started arranging the papers into three categories. She didn't know if she should read them but she had to in order to understand how to classify the papers. She learned that the Goblin Kingdom acts as a central trading point of the whole underground, since it is situated in the middle and it has the only access to the Aboveground. Trade papers with the trolls, fairies, dragons, vampires and even humans were strewn haphazardly on the floor and she took the extra effort to arrange them by kingdom and date. She also encountered some papers just like Jareth said, the citizens of the Goblin city made several petitions and grievances. The requests vary from whose goblin the chicken should be given to and to a signed petition to make the bog much larger and smellier than it already was. As usual she also sorted it by date, making the earliest request to the top of the pile. For the non-urgent stuff, she was surprised when there were large and fancy envelopes, most of them perfumed and designed with intricate patterns. These papers were invitations to several balls, birthday parties, coming-of-age parties (she wasn't sure what age that was) but most of the pile consisted of marriage proposals. Most of the proposals included a description of the woman being presented for Jareth, her assets, her kingdom's riches and all the probable benefits Jareth might incur as a result of the union. She totally avoided most of it.

She hadn't noticed that Jareth had left her alone in his study. She realized that a lot of time had passed when a goblin arrived carrying her lunch. Grabbing a quick break to eat, she resumed her task and by night fall the papers were properly separated into the piles as Jareth had asked her to do. Stretching from her position, several knots had formed on her back as she had been hunched over the papers the whole day. A nice hot bath seemed just like what she needed.

Just in time, Ezrah called for her outside the room. She exited the study and followed the goblin back to her room. As soon as she entered, Ezrah directed her to the hot bath she craved and was shocked when she saw an ensemble laid out for her in the bed.

"Ezrah? What is that?" she said, pertaining to the small black strips of what seemed to be leather lingerie in the bed.

"Kingy instructed for you to wear those miss.. He said for you to take a bath, eat and wear those. He expects you to be in his bedroom after an hour.."

It seems her body is on autopilot, her mind went blank with the information Ezrah told her. Would the Goblin King take advantage of her? Especially when he saw that she'd touched herself imagining it was his hands all over her body. She pondered all the possibilities and what-ifs the night would hold for them. Taking a bath and eating the dinner laid out for her, she tried to keep it in her stomach, which proved hard because she was so nervous, anxious, excited and scared of what the Goblin King might do tonight.

Popping her medicines, she ventured to the bed and examined the outfit. It was a leather bra with a matching thong. "Well, it seems that he really does fancy leather.." she mused. Wearing it and wrapping a robe to cover her, she walked to the door to his bedroom and knocked.

Jareth was in his room preparing for his ultimate "activity" with Sarah. He realized he couldn't take it anymore, the knowledge that she craved his touch and the fact that she is under his control from now on made his libido on a constant high level. Sipping his brandy, he was seated on his leather couch facing the door that leads to Sarah's bedroom. The moment he saw that leather lingerie, he knew it was made for her to wear it. He couldn't contain his excitement on how she would look like in that skimpy outfit. He wore his traditional ensemble, brown breeches that seemed to be much more fitting than what he usually wore to highlight his assets more. It was matched with his traditional white poet's shirt that was left open revealing his muscular chest and the emblem of the Goblin realm. The only problem he realized is whether or not he could control himself enough to not take her then and there once she entered his room. A soft knock broke his thoughts and knowing it was Sarah, he voiced the one word he'd been excited to say all day: "_Enter_"

* * *

><p>Is it just me or is Jareth always saying "Enter"? haha.. Forgive me for this little slip.. haha!<p>

To be continued..

Again please read and review review review! =*


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the late upload.. My cousin (who is younger than me) suddenly died and it came as a big shock or blow to my family. Thus, I was not able to "creative" for this story.. But nevertheless, please forgive me for this short chapter.. I promise that more chapters would come your way.. Again, please read and review!

Thank you to my wonderful beta TheMightJagrafess.. Much love and support to you dearie! =)

Thank you also to Death's Silent Approach, craftyjoe, Emo Gril, CUSpacecowboy, Saya and Hagi together 4 ever, kara2509, -Chezu- , MuseWish, inktears, Saram1989, KeeperKluless, Biteme101, electropuff12, Shadow Shauwna, MissSparrow101, Keiishala Gryphsali, krazychicka, Fox's Flames, CountessN, Reinstar Queen of the void and Angel's heart for the story and fave alerts!

Responses to reviews:

HachimansKitsune: Sorry for hanging you there dearie! But I should warn you that this chapter is also hanging by itself.. I'm still rebuilding my creative juices and to be my normal self again so please stay tuned for the next installment.. Sorry for the delayed updates too.. By the way, I super love your stories! More power and I am one of your biggest fans!

animegeek123: Thank you for the support dearie.. Sorry for this short chapter though.. I promise I would try my best to finish the next chapters as soon as possible.. =)

Booker10: Here it is! Though I'm sorry that its still short.. Please hold on.. =) And Thank you for the alerts and subscription!

Hectorspirategirl: Thank you for your review, though sorry for this super short chapter.. Please have more patience and thank you taking the time in reading my story.. =)

As usual, I do not own the Labyrinth and David Bowie (waah!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Submission<p>

She walked with confidence through the door, six years of pining after this enchanting Fae and thinking of all the what-ifs gave her the courage for what was expected to happen tonight. She knew that this may be her last chance, no, the only chance, of being physically intimate with the guy she loved. Admittedly, she was a traditionalist; her belief in life is to get married to a guy first prior to having sex. But for this one instance, she is willing to ignore her morals so that she could feel _and possibly enjoy_ the act before she would die. From her observations and assessments, Jareth was a sensual being. No one in their right mind would wear those tight breeches without the confidence of being endowed or fully equipped with something all the women would lust for. He lived for centuries before her, which meant that he had a lot of time to practice and master the art of lovemaking and pleasure. Numerous invitations were laid out before him, professing their love, desire, lust, marriage or just a one-night offer to be in his bed. It proves that almost all of the Fae women are salivating for him. Hell, even married women sent some suggestive proposals.

Even though she was still a virgin, it didn't mean that she was a prude. She's dated some boys in high school and college that naturally ended up in make-out sessions in empty parking lots and cheap theater seats. Holding her head up high, she locked her eyes to the sex god in front of her. The mismatched eyes that glinted in the firelight that seemed to be igniting her whole body on fire. She walked slowly, her hips swaying to the natural beat when one feels confident and sexy giving her leather outfit justice. Never once faltering in her step, she held his gaze as if daring him to look her in the eye and never stray downwards to the rest of her body.

In front of him stood the most heavenly creature he ever laid his eyes upon. Oh how he loved her defiance! He knew that underneath all that sense of bravado, she was scared of what he would do to her. '_She should be_' he mused. He stood up and walked towards her, running his hands through her silky brown locks, he grasped them at the back of her neck and pushed it down so Sarah knelt in front of him. Looking down, he still saw the defiant glare in her eyes. "Still so defiant _precious_.. Let's see if you still look like that when I'm through with you.."

She doesn't know if kneeling in front of him should scare her or excite her further. Direct in her line of sight was his brown breeches that does nothing to cover his manhood. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as her throat seems to go dry. '_Damn he's huge! I bet no human guy would compare to this! _A slight pain throbbed at the back of her head where Jareth still clutched some of her hair and the moment he said the words about her defiance and the threat about it after he's done with his plans for tonight gave her all the more reason to shiver and close her eyes.

Jareth left her for a little while as he released her head and he quickly shed his poet's shirt and let it fall to the ground. "Be on all fours slave"

She glanced up into his face and seeing Jareth's hard stare made her push herself down and complied. Slowly he approached and circled her, scrutinizing the only girl who had bested his Labyrinth. The only living thing that sparked his interest and constantly raised his ire. He noted her squared shoulders, her skin that was flawless, smooth and white. Six years ago, a girl stood and defied his commands but now a woman cowered under his rule. Yes she is a woman now, as he noticed the heavy flesh of her breasts dangling as the leather bra couldn't contain it properly as most of the flesh seems to be spilling from the cups. His gaze trailed to her slim waist up to the rise of her hips that showcased her round and firm buttocks. Slender and smooth thighs and legs followed up to her small ankles. With one flick of his wrist, his leather crop appeared and tapped it slowly on his thigh. He needed to divert his attention, since the sight before him was taking such a toll on his self-control.

"This is going to be my last instructions for the night _slave_." The word seems to roll off his mouth naturally when it came to Sarah. He smirked, relishing the feeling of having _power_ over this woman before him. It strengthens him to know those words she'd said to him as a sign of her refusal six years ago were not entirely true. "You will only address me as _Sire_ and answer any question I may direct at you truthfully. I want you to be submissive and compliant to _everything_ that I may say or do. Do you understand?"

_Submissive? Are you fucking kidding me?_ Sarah's mind retorted at his last instructions. No matter how scared she was or how her heart seems to leap out of her chest, she knew that she doesn't have any other choice on the matter. She was his slave, and by all accounts he owned her body and soul. If he desired to steal her virtue then by all means he could have it, it was his power to take it anyway. Eyes still closed, she sighed, "Yes Sire"

He tilted her head back and she met his smirking gaze with a defiant one of her own. _Maybe two could play at this game_ she thought. A cruel smile appeared on his lips then and a black silk scarf materialized in his hand. He held both of the ends up and draped them over her eyes securing it tightly at the back of her head. Another silk scarf was conjured by Jareth and this time he secured it on her mouth to serve as a gag. He tapped the flap of his riding crop on her forehead, and then dragged it down to the rise of her nose and chin. He let the flap linger on her throat and gently traced it down to the deep valley between her breasts inserting it there. Slowly withdrawing it and tracing the curves of her breast, he flicked the flap and tapped it suddenly on her left nipple.

Goosebumps rose on her arms on the erotic way Jareth maneuvers his riding crop on her skin. The moment he tapped her nipple, a jolt of pleasure shot to her abdomen and she couldn't help but elicit a strangled moan.

"Do you like it?" Immediately, he tapped the same mound thrice and gave the other the same attention.

Sarah couldn't help it but squirm on her position. A pool of wetness made her aware of how aroused she was with just this simple action from Jareth. It was scary that this small action made her achieve this level of arousal and he wasn't yet _in_ her!

Jareth suddenly moved to her backside. Once again he traced the flap of the crop on her spine up to her butt. He slipped it on the crack and rested it directly on her womanhood; a masked scent of her arousal permeated his senses. Just a small act and yet she responded this much to him, now who has power over who?

"You're already wet Sarah.."

She felt a slight pressure on her core and a moan escaped her gagged mouth.

* * *

><p>AN: Please read and review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay sorry again for this short chapter and I feel like I'm dragging this chapter on for far too long.. I've been super busy these past few weeks and since Halloween season just passed we mostly spent our time in the cemetery because of my cousin.. I promise that I would update sooner and finish this "scene" in the next chapter so that we could move on with the good stuff and the story.. =)

Of course, this story wouldn't be released without the support, kindness and patience of my beta The Mighty Jagrafess.. Thank you my dear! All of the credits also belong to you.. =)

Replies to reviews/messages:

HachimansKitsune: I know this is going to be another *ehem* cliffhanger for you.. haha! But please bear with me and I humbly ask for your patience.. haha!

Booker10: Thank you very much! I'm trying my best not to disappoint you guys with the level of "eroticness" this story has.. haha

Theresa Nolan: Holy thank you for the review! I'm glad your finding this story to your liking.. =)

Hectorspirategirl: Thank you soo much for your support.. I'm sorry that this chapter is short again..

Pianoloverred17: Thank you so much for the support.. =)

CeliaEquus: Thank you for your review! Sorry for the delayed update and this short chapter again, but as for the questions, let's see what he would ask her.. ;)

Princess of the Fae: Sorry for the cliffy! And more patience also for this short one again..

Thank you to ForbiddenHeartx, mynagoldenwings, xXxeternally yoursxXx, pickwicknext, LoyalFreak13, rayvenstar, ashtonhp, LittleLadyLove, Labyrinth Addict, Zaidee, ZMistress, angel56335, smilewhenitsgood, ecnarf1, The Art of Suicide, DarkAnubisAngel, Rose Bright, Percabeth Jackson, rosalilly, Crash Boom Bang and XOXAlexisXOX for the alerts!

Please review, more reviews fires up my muse and makes me write faster =)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth but I wish I own David Bowie.. haha!

Chapter 8: Submission part two

Jareth continued to rub her with the flap of his riding crop. Slow torturous strokes that started on her butt crack down to her clit and then it would travel upwards again. Sometimes he would flick her clit through the thong and he could sense the sudden gush of liquid on her nether region. "Are you enjoying this slave?"

_Yes._ It would be her automatic response, however due to her defiant nature, she tried to lie her way in. She shouldn't be completely submissive to the bastard right?

She shook her head no.

"I told you to answer me truthfully!" He shouted and with a resounding smack as he smashed his flap on her butt cheek. "Any disobedience, any lie coming from your lips is equivalent to one punishment slave! Now tell me again, are you enjoying this?"

Still recovering from the sting, Sarah fought back the sudden urge to cry out upon its impact. She would never admit that it also brought a new wave of arousal upon her. Grinding her teeth together, again she shook her head no.

Several smacks were made on her bottom and Sarah became confused as to what she should feel. Was it pain? Or arousal?

He was suddenly in front of her, threading his long fingers in her hair as if he were holding something so fragile. He guided her face so that it seemed as if they were staring each other face to face. Despite her blindfold, she knew that his mismatched eyes were boring into her very soul.

"Why did you refuse me six years ago?"

The very question startled them both. As much as Sarah didn't want to answer that particular question, there was a sudden flick and her gag fell from her mouth. "Answer me!" he pressed.

"T-Toby.. I had to get him back.."

There was a slight tightening of his fingers against her hair, but not so tight as to feel any pain. She felt that Jareth was breathing heavily and the silence was heavy in the air. Slowly, she felt that he released her and it seemed that he sat on the bed in front of her.

Jareth was confused. He planned on using her tonight to satiate his desires, the needs of his flesh and the goal of hurting and breaking her soul. But when that abrupt question slipped past his lips and her answer of saving her brother, another part of him awoke with a new vigour. She didn't refuse him because she didn't like him, right? It made him want to plunge his lips to hers and kiss her senseless. Oh how he wanted to taste her plump luscious lips! Gathering all of his hatred, he put on his cold mask and said in an indifferent tone, "This is my first order for tonight _slave_, and I want you to obey my every word.."

_Damn him for making me this wet!_ she mused. With a raging libido and heightened lust, she nodded.

"Crawl to me, search for me, and I want you to pleasure me like you would your King, your Master. Offer me something I have never experienced before." he ordered, relaxing at the foot of his massive bed.

Digesting his command, Sarah smirked to herself. If she wants to be honest with herself, ever since she was awakened to the pleasures of the flesh, she constantly kept on dreaming of having the Goblin King to herself. How she always fantasized about him, making love to him and of course going down on him. She cried after their little "scene" in his bath, because it made her feel that _he_ was in control. She was just a slave for his own pleasure. While in reality it is like that, this order might be treated as an opportunity in showing him that she could be the boss. It might be the only chance she could get in showing him how Sarah Williams could be a minx.

Without removing her blindfold, she slowly crawled her way in the direction of Jareth's voice. As she cautiously moves forward, she intentionally swayed her hips so as to entice her target. Placing her hands in front to find her direction, she knew that he was close when she grasped his left foot.

Having a hard-on would be an understatement for Jareth, ever since she walked into his room wearing that leather ensemble his pants felt that they could burst from the enormous amount of arousal that surged through his veins. Now having her crawl to him in that seductive sway of her hips would surely be the death of him! Grasping his silk sheets, he treated it as his chains and to prevent him from vanishing their clothes and ravaging her there on the carpet.

She slowly placed her hands on his ankles, noting how smooth his skin was. He smelled of summer, thunderstorms and magic. Travelling upwards, she felt his thin leg muscles and how lithe and muscular they felt. Once her hands were on his knees, she knelt in front of him and pressed her body close to the bed in between his knees. His brown breeches felt so soft under her hands and reaching for her target, she cupped his bulging manhood.

She heard him take a sharp intake of breath and viewed it as a good sign. She stroked him through his breeches wondering how on earth it was still possible for it to grow any larger. She found the hem of his pants and tugged on them slowly to remove the offensive material, he obliged by raising his hips allowing her to slide the breeches from his legs. Now that he was exposed, she couldn't wait any longer and proceeded to her task. Holding him in between her hands, she served it as a guide and slowly and torturously she darted her tongue out to lick him and have a taste.

He tasted like nothing she had ever imagined! From the erotic books and stories her friends shared about the male anatomy, it seemed that Jareth is really different from _human_ men. His taste was sweet with a little dash of mint somewhere, something like a forest after a rain shower. She couldn't help herself so she plunged his manhood into her mouth like a popsicle in warm summer day.

Jareth moaned like there was no tomorrow. The feeling of her hot, wet and tight mouth around his manhood almost made his control come undone. He felt her mouth go up and then down, her tongue making little licks and swirls while she sucked him into the deep recesses of her throat. When she was bobbing her head like crazy in front of him, he knew that he wouldn't last long. With one more flick and suck, he elicited something between a cry or a moan and released his seed into her moist cavern.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hallo there! I'm sooo sorry for this late update.. I know I kept on apologizing for the lateness of this story.. My beta (Mighty Jagrafess) and I got so caught up with work that's why this story was placed into the backseat. Anyway, I hope this story would still keep you in your toes and appreciate this little spurt of creativity that I had.

Thank you to alpha343, rayvenstar, Goldangel121, Jazlynn Dark, LoreliFireSprite, Miss Trix, MidnightWalking, Kagome666, Mortisha Bloodfang, Koga's-Midnight-Lover, M.J Silver, Scarlet Dewdrops, Epic Falling Again, viola1701e, Andante Writes, witchbladegirl88, Lacus01, GalbsGirl, GenevaXxdreams, PixieDust31, Blue Eyes Nation, mully4235, PureAngelEyes, chikachula34, lukymiko, help does wonders, Ree923, mrslove, Ivy Tearen, Crazyhyper09, Paprica Salt, sessysbaby666 and GoldenKeyboard for the alerts!

HachimansKitsune: Here is the long awaited chapter! I know you could've killed me last time when I left the scene hanging.. and this is the last chapter of the steamy encounter!

Celestial Goddess54: Hey dearie, here you go! Hope this would live up to your expectations.. haha!

Kuroneko388: Thank you very much.. Here's the next chappie! Hope you would love this too!

Kankurosnumber1girl: This story is of course a Jareth and Sarah pairing and I promise you they will be together eventually... of course after some secret twists and turns that I'm planning to write for this story.. =)

Kagome Pureheart: Hey dear, sorry for the late update! Yep, Jareth is a little rough.. Let's see if he will treat her with kindness anytime soon..

Also thanks to Rocky181, rahnaesmomma, Hectorspirategirl, mynagoldenwings, Scarlet Dewdrops, ccvanity, animegeek123 and Epic Falling Again for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth and David Bowie.. (sad)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Submission part 3<p>

Bursting into her mouth, she greedily drank his essence up until the last drop. But oh heaven forbid! She still wanted more! She continued to lick and suck his member that _miraculously_ didn't seem to soften. '_Thank god!__'_ she thought. His taste seemed to be something she would be addicted to, like overflowing wine to an alcoholic or morphine to a drug addict. It sent more warmth to her body, travelling to her throat, stomach and then to her lower abdomen that seemed to add more fuel to the fire burning her from within.

Another moan escaped her mouth and he felt it vibrate through him. Now he knows that she is at his mercy. It was common knowledge that humans who got a taste of the Fae would be addicted to that specific taste. Those who had sexual relations with his kind did not end in happy endings, especially when the Fae would tire of their human partners. They would just disappear and never come back. The humans would continuously search for them, crave their Fae lovers and no human could ever be enough. Often times those humans would go crazy or desperate, most of them driven to the point of killing themselves.

Revenge would be his soon enough as he felt her sucking and licking vigorously like before. He knew he wouldn't last long again and the night is still young for their activities. He grasped her and a slight pop was heard as she released him.

She is bound to him, he knew, as she helplessly lets her hands wander over his arms and legs. He held her head still, for her delicious mouth still gaped open as if thirsty for something only he could offer. He would enjoy breaking Sarah Williams, the girl who bested him at his own game.

"More.. please…" she moaned. "Oh please… Sire…" She didn't care about anything else anymore, all she wanted was to taste him, feel him, to have him inside of her. She swivelled her hips in a futile attempt to alleviate the pressure inside. He grasped her by the waist and hauled her to the bed. Spread-eagled before him, chains materialized in her wrists and ankles that connected to his bedposts. One flick and her limited clothing were reduced to nothing. The scarf that served as her blindfold was gone as well, revealing her green eyes that seemed to burn with deep desire and lust.

Situating himself in between her ankles after removing his clothes, he could clearly see the wanton state of the only champion of the Labyrinth. She was dripping wet before, and now he could clearly see the clenching of the muscles of her vagina. Her body was moving involuntarily, clearly searching for something to fill its space and its wetness was flowing to the bed sheets.

No one had been this wet for him before, not as far as he could remember since he had bedded a lot of Fae women recently. Seeing a woman this wet would surely drive any man insane and before he could rally his rational thought together, he immediately dipped his head down and took a taste by tracing the tip of his tongue from her perineum to her clit.

One taste of her sweet nectar, Jareth knew what the humans felt when they taste the Fae. It was like ambrosia for the gods! He never really thought about the possibility that he could crave for someone, but by the gods! He couldn't stop! He continued to lick her, tasting every crevice of her outer and inner labia. He greedily drank every essence that would spill out of her when he licked or sucked a particular spot.

He heard a loud moan and it only drove him further into his ministrations. He placed his arms on her thighs to steady her on the bed, as she was trashing around despite her bonds. As he was alternately licking her vagina or sucking her clit, he travelled his hands over her body and came to rest on her breasts. Driven by his need, he roughly massaged the mounds and pinched her nipples earning a high-pitched scream.

She was near, she felt that an orgasm was out there on the horizon when suddenly he stopped and his hands and wonderful tongue were not on her body. Blinking back the haze of pleasure and disappointment showing, she saw Jareth at the end of the bed smirking at her then slowly showing of his tongue as he licked his lips.

"Next question slave, did I meet your expectations? Was my tongue that good?" he drawled, as he slowly licked his fingers.

_That bastard! _she thought. Matching his smugness with her own, she looked at him straight in the eye and said "Hhmm.. It was acceptable."

Cold fury washed over Jareth with her statement and he immediately pounced on top of her. Gazing down into her eyes, he sensed something, _was it fear perhaps?_ He placed the tip of his manhood at her entrance and grasped her hips, he instantly plunged. He felt her tense up, as the bonds straightened her arms and legs and its muscles tightened. He was cruel, yes, but he regretted the suddenness of his actions especially when he encountered and broke a barrier that he never knew existed.

She tried her best not to show any weakness, as she just taunted the pride of the mighty Goblin king. Nails digging into her palms, a small tear escaped her eyes which was not unseen by Jareth. After a few agonizing moments for Jareth, she muttered "P-please.. Please move.."

Slowly, he withdrew and immediately thrust back again, this time pushing deeper and letting more of his manhood inside of her. He could feel her vaginal muscles adjusting to his size and clenching around him more. Surely this woman was going to be the death of him!

As soon as the pain subsided, intense pleasure coursed through her abdomen. The intense craving that she felt overrode her brain and she (again) begged him to move. As soon as she could accommodate his size (and oh god how big he is), she willingly met and countered every thrust thrown into her. He picked up his pace, hammering away into her and in an instant her arms and legs were free of their bonds. Immediately she clasped her legs around his waist, to draw him more fully to her and her arms tightened around his neck.

He was close, close to the highest peak he would ever come across in his entire lifetime. He suckled on her neck; breathing in her unique scent and tasting a thin layer of sweat. He managed to restrain himself from screaming her name over and over again; the only outputs of his pleasure are a few groans and grunts that escaped his lips. However, the last of his control slipped away when he felt her fingernails scraping his back and she latched her hot mouth on one of his nipples when he hovered over her.

A growl escaped him and he harshly gripped one of her thighs and placed one of her legs on his shoulders. This new angle brought a new level of pleasure because of the deeper penetration. After a few fast and strong thrusts, he heard her scream and felt her hot, wet channel clasp around his member so tightly that he couldn't move it even an inch or so. Due to the powerful climax, he immediately followed and released his seed into her.

Riding out the waves of her climax and her legs still quivering from the act, she felt Jareth remove himself from her. Exhaustion kicking in, she closed her eyes and immediately dozed off.

It seemed like she just closed her eyes for a few seconds when she felt the bed stir. She was lying on her side and she felt him situate at her back. His hot breath draping over her shoulders, he clasped one of his hands on her small waist and it travelled upwards to cup her breast, toying with the nipple that seemed to harden immediately.

"H-hey, What are you doing?" she muttered, trying to squirm away from him. _'Hell, we just finished several minutes ago and he's starting another round!'_ she thought.

"Again" he stated. It was not a request it was an order.

Sarah couldn't voice out a retort because suddenly he gripped one of her thighs and raised it above opening herself to him. Instantly, he plunged into her awaiting wetness again. All rational thought flew out of her brain as wild thrusts were made against her. In addition to the pleasurable sensations coursing inside of her as he always manage to hit a particular spot; one of his fingers plays with her nub. It only took several minutes of that combination as another powerful climax exploded through her and she also felt Jareth tense as he too soon followed.

He saw her starting to doze off again so he conjured a crystal and gently threw it at her. As soon as it touched her skin, she vanished leaving him alone in his bed.

* * *

><p>To be continued..<p>

Please Review! =)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you very much to all those who reviewed! As I said, reviews make me more happy and creative so that I could write and update more!

Thank you also to my lovely beta The Mighty Jagrafess for guiding and checking my story..

Please read and review! This chapter doesn't contain any naughty stuff (awwww) but it contains the background needed to establish the story..

On a side note: I've been feeling a little low recently because of this guy.. Let's just say that I fell in love with him but things didn't turn out the way I expected to be.. so now I don't know, I think I'm still pining or waiting for him.. I know I shouldn't do that but I can't help it.. He already hurt me by choosing his ex-girlfriend over me so I know that I need to give him up but I can't.. =(

Oh well, here is my only disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth and David Bowie.. only Narahn..

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – The Morning After<p>

Rays of light seeped into Sarah's bedroom and fell directly into her eyes. With a groan, she turned over to avoid the brightness intruding through her eyelids. Just this small movement of her body seemed to exert a huge toll on her strength. She felt like her body was trapped under a ton of cement bricks.

"Damn" she muttered while raising her body to a sitting position. Several purple and green bruises lined her arms and legs most particularly in her inner thighs where much of the pressure was exerted. She could trace the familiar patterns of fingers being pressed tightly in several parts of her body that she knew it was because of their activity last night. She felt sore all over and her butt cheeks still stung from the slaps Jareth had given her. Now she remembered what Dr. Cruz told her about leukemia.

"_Ms. Williams, in addition to the fatigue, nausea and weariness that you may feel because of leukemia I would suggest for you to take things easy and relax. Please don't do anything heavy or engage in acts that may cause bodily harm. In your present condition it is much more likely for you to develop bruises easily than before. Some may appear just because you accidentally bumped into something or some may just appear without any physical contact at all. Just have a hot compress ready for the bruises and it will fade in time."_

"Okay Sarah, you just need to haul yourself to the bathroom for a good long soak in hot water." Gathering up her strength, she tried to move one of her legs to the side of the bed. "Shit!" A sting of pain shot up through her from the attempt. _Inhale, exhale Sarah.. You can do this. _

There was a subtle knock on her door and then it opened, Ezrah then came shuffling inside. "Miss Sarah! You're late!"

Laying back on her bed and attempting not to move an inch she replied "Late for what?

"You're summoned by the King, Miss Sarah, he needs you to finish something in the gardens with the dwarf.."

"I don't know if I could Ezrah, I can hardly move my arms and legs much less my whole body."

The little goblin took a footstool and placed it on the side of her bed so she could climb up. She went to Sarah's side and carefully examined her arms. "Oh no, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Miss Sarah! What happened?"

Blushing furiously knowing that she couldn't just tell the goblin what transpired between her and Jareth she just explained, "It's nothing Ezrah, it will heal soon enough. I just need to soak in a hot bath but I can't even move an inch to the bathroom. Could you help me?"

"I – I'll fetch the healer for you Miss Sarah!" exclaimed Ezrah and she jumped suddenly off her bed and dashed to the hallway.

"W-wait!" she shouted, however her effort was futile since Ezrah had already dashed outside and disappeared. Her more pressing concern right now was, what would Jareth's reaction be when he found out of her condition?

Several moments and countless explanations or alibis that she could come up with later, Ezrah arrived with an elf. As soon as he arrived, he closed the door behind him and glided towards her. He wore a long robe that bore a strange resemblance to the costume of the character, Merlin in the King Arthur series. He sported a long beard and his eyes held a certain gleam of kindness and compassion.

"Miss Sarah? This is Lord Narahn. He is one of the healers in the castle." introduced Ezrah.

"You're the Lady Sarah, the one who bested the Labyrinth, correct?" Narahn interjected. He immediately hovered over her and placed his hand on hers and a small trickle of heat emanated from the contact.

"Y-yes sir.."

"You're sick."

"Yes.."

Narahn scrunched up his face and gestured to the goblin, "Ezrah, seek His Majesty and tell him that I am tending to the Lady. Tell him she won't make it to her duties today." On receiving the order, Ezrah bowed to the healer and exited the room.

"Please don't tell the King, Lord Narahn.. Please.." she mumbled.

"You're dying before you came here, is it not? Tell me child, why are you so afraid to let the King know?

"I wanted to spend my last days here, with him, and yet I do not want his pity."

"Still so defiant, I see.." Narahn replied. He was brushing his hands over her arms gently and while he did so, the bruises seem to lighten. After healing the discoloration on her arms and shoulders, he ventured into her abdomen on which he stilled.

"Is there something wrong?" she inquired. The elf's features seemed to turn grave upon venturing over her abdomen.

"You don't have to tell me child. But there is an internal bleeding on this area that I know happens naturally for women.." Narahn stated. He proceeded to her legs and finally on her back. "Now, could you get up?"

Slowly flexing her muscles, Sarah attempted to move her right leg to the edge of the bed. Feeling no pain, she made a move to sit up and slowly stand to face Narahn. "Thank you.."

"Listen child, I only healed those that were visible on your body. However it is imperative for you to tell me the disease that is slowly killing you inside. I may be able to heal you but I need to know what it is, I also need your trust and your permission to do it. Do you want to be cured of it?" Narahn explained. It seemed that there are a lot of things they would discuss so he gestured for them to be seated in front of the fireplace.

Sarah glanced to Narahn and found in his eyes that he could be trusted. Taking a deep breath she started to summarize her ordeal, "It all started when I was feeling somewhat nauseous and weak back in the Aboveground. I thought it was just some minor fatigue that would go away given appropriate rest and vitamins since I was rushing some stories for the paper I was working on. It progressed for days; even weeks and I slowly noticed that I was beginning to look paler than before. I finally decided to consult a doctor and after running some tests, I was diagnosed with an advanced stage of leukemia."

"I think I have heard of it before.." Narahn interrupted.

"You have? Have you cured someone with leukemia before?" Hope and expectations could be seen clearly in her eyes. _Maybe the Underground could cure me after all._

"Well yes, but in your case, no."

Seeing that Sarah would interrupt, Narahn quickly followed, "But before you say anything else, allow me to explain. You already know the business of the King right?"

"He steals children."

_Hmm.. This could be harder than I thought.._ Narahn mused. "Listen child, I beg you for this one time to clear your thoughts of the King. Do not remember your previous encounter, I want you to hear this from a clean slate of point of view."

Sarah was confused by Narahn's request. How could she just forget about what Jareth did to her? Out of all the hardships she outnumbered and the untold dangers she faced, could she see the King in a different point of view? '_Well last night was definitely different_' her mind argued. Agreeing to Narahn's request, she sighed "Okay.. I'll try.."

With a wave of his hand, two cups of tea and a plate of pastries appeared before them, "This will take a while so I suggest you eat so that you could recover more quickly."

Sarah reached for her tea and slowly sipped its contents. It felt heavenly and it seemed that the tea has some magical properties in it that restores some of her strength. She motioned for Narahn to continue.

"I think one of the biggest misconceptions you have with His Majesty is the fact that you were brought up into _human _culture. Humans have a very different way of things from the Fae, my dear. Fae people, besides being immortal, have a different set of rules and customs."

Narahn took a sip out of his own tea and continued, "The Underground is composed of different types of beings, of course there are the Fae like His Majesty, the Elves like me, the Dwarves like your good friend Hoggle, goblins, dragons, trolls, fairies, pixies, nymphs and lots more. Each of them has their own kingdom and their own set of rulers or royal family. However, the ranking of the royal families here mainly depends on the amount of power you could control. For example, the Fae are considered to be of higher ranking as compared to the nymphs."

'_So Jareth is the most powerful being here in the Underground then..__'_she thought.

As if sensing her train of thought, Narahn explained further, "No, His Majesty is not the _only_ powerful being here in the Underground."

"Then who is?" she inquired.

"His father, King Oberon, High King of the Underground. You see, despite of the Fae's supremacy here, it is similar to your world that has a constant battle between good and evil. Many centuries ago, since the Fae were regarded as higher species, there was a dispute that resulted to the separation of the group. One group thought that in order for prosperity to be brought into the land, all of the kingdoms should unite and work together in harmony, diplomacy and peace to maximize the different resources and skills the different kingdoms could offer. This group is led by King Oberon and is otherwise known as the Seelie. However, one group thought that since the Fae were placed as the supreme beings of the land, they should be the one who should be worshipped and others should be treated as slaves or filth. They are the Unseelie, who practices the dark arts and believes that the most effective way of ruling the land is through torture and fear.

"A war between the two groups broke out and since most of the other kingdoms sided with Oberon, the Seelie won the war and drove the Unseelie away to the darkest and stagnant parts of the Underground. So from then on, Oberon was elected as the High King of the Underground along with his wife Titania as its High Queen."

"Okay, now we have settled His Majesty's parents, then what has it got to do with him?" she interrupted. It's not like she wasn't curious to what Narahn was saying, but she felt a little impatient on what it has got to do with her point of view of Jareth.

Narahn laughed. He laughed so hard that it brought tears to his beady eyes. _So this human girl is as impatient as His Majesty! No wonder they always clash together! What a curious case indeed! _he thought. "My dear child, I just thought a proper introduction of the Underground would benefit you in the future." he added, after wiping some moisture from his eyes.

"It has everything to do with His Majesty in a way wherein he was born when the Seelie kingdom is established and revered by almost all of the beings here in the Underground." he continued. "You see, even if the Fae are being held supreme and immortal, the gods bestowed upon them the difficulty in conceiving a child. So for the High King and Queen being able to conceive it was a blessing from the gods for the continuity of the species and the stability of the kingdom."

"Surely the Fae are still capable of conceiving children right? I mean look at the High King and Queen?" she inquired.

"Hhmm.. It is possible, yes, but it is still subjected to a set of rules or conditions.."

"Conditions? Like what? Just like in the Aboveground wherein they would undergo IVF treatments?" she stated. Seeing Narahn's confused and probably curious look at what she just said, she just shook her head and added, "Never mind, please continue.."

"As I was saying, conceiving between the Fae are very tricky as it is governed by certain rules or conditions that were imposed by the fates. It is important to note that from where you came from, it is probable that marriage is a product between two _people_ who are in love at one point in time."

Sarah thought about her father and her biological mother's divorce and understood what Narahn meant from the phrase 'at one point in time'. "So the Fae marry when they love one another? But it does not necessarily mean that they would have a child together?"

"For the Fae, love is an emotion that is very rare. Some Fae does not even feel love in his or her whole lifetime. They are sensual creatures and are very adept in acts that would give and receive pleasure from others. I do know for a fact that you have experienced some last night."

At the mention of what happened last night, Sarah blushed and ducked her head from Narahn's stare.

Smiling to himself, Narahn continued, "Most of the Fae engage in these sensual acts because they know that they have little consequences from these actions due to the fact that they have difficulty in conceiving. Children are considered to be the most precious treasure by the Fae and seeking it is almost an obsession."

"When a Fae woman conceives, it is a sign from the gods that their union is blessed. It is the sign or trigger for marriage."

"So it is possible that Fae marry someone whom they do not love at all?"

"Well, yes! They may be attracted to the other Fae since they had sex and conceived but other than that, love may not be in the equation for the union. However, unlike humans, the Fae take the marriage very seriously. It is a sworn statement of fidelity until death. Single and available Fae may take as many partners as they could in their lifetime but once they are married, their soul is intertwined with their husband or wife and they would not engage in any romance or sexual activity with another from then on."

Taking a sip of his now cold tea, Narahn continued, "However, there are also certain cases wherein Fae couples do get married even if they haven't conceived a child. Some of them due to the strain of loneliness being immortal and living a promiscuous life that it tends to be boring would occasionally commit their lives to another Fae. Its like finding your soul mate, your intended half and these couples would just hope against hope that they would eventually have a child together or if not live their lives with just the two of them."

"But how do the Fae continue their race? If there were no guarantee that marriage couples would conceive? Are they extinct already?"

"Haha! My dear child, they are not animals to be considered extinct!" he laughed. _This girl could be tacky sometimes!_ he thought. "This is where the role of His Majesty comes in, children being wished away from your world are being adopted by these Fae couples to be raised as their own. The magic of the Underworld would transform them as Fae in the long run." he chuckled. "This is a way devised by King Oberon to ensure the continuation of the Fae."

"B-but, we didn't mean it! Wishing away our brother or sister or our child even!" she exclaimed as she remembered what she did to Toby.

"Sarah, not all of the humans wishing away their loved ones are like you.. Some of them wish away their children or their sibling because they couldn't care for them anymore. Some are diagnosed with a terminal illness, some are malnourished due to poverty, some are unwanted due to teenage pregnancies, the list of reasons goes on and on. Many of the wishers opt to take their dreams, while the others were not successful in completing the Labyrinth. It was only you Sarah who managed to make it." he explained.

"Now before getting impatient what this has anything to do with His Majesty and as to how to gain insight on what he is feeling, let me remind you that he is the only child born out of King Oberon and Queen Titania. He was born in a majestic palace with doting parents and full of servants ready to serve his whims. Like I said, children are precious here much more when it is a boy and the sole heir to the throne of the High King. So I guess, you could imagine the attention he received growing up."

Sarah immediately imagined a young boy, running around a majestic garden, his blond hair being whipped around by the wind. Toys or several objects are scattered along the steps while a dozen servants stood in attendance watching the boy.

A sound of a throat being cleared snapped Sarah out of her daydream, and then Narahn's voice could be heard again. "He was a spoiled little prince who has the whole kingdom in his hands. He was arrogant, full of pride and the absolute joy of his parents. You may think badly of him but he has a good head on his shoulders, he is fair to his subjects and never did he raise his hand to those under his rule. He loved his people just like how much his parents loved him. He was gentle to his servants even when he was a child, yes you could call him a little prankster but no harm was really done to the targets." a small chuckle escaped him. "As a man, he was used to things going on his way, women are practically throwing themselves at him for his taking. Mind you that these women love him because of his stature or his power, his position and as to what those women could benefit from him like being High Queen in the future. Now imagine when he was interested in one girl and she threw all of his plans askew, with the finality of declaring that he has no power over her."

Like a ray of light, Sarah finally understood what it was like being Jareth. Growing up getting used to having your own way, people loving you because of your position and not because of the _real _you and having one young woman defeat you at something you created. It sure did injure his pride, more so upon replaying their last confrontation scene years before making her way back here made sense to her more. He offered something to her and due to her foolishness and immaturity, she rejected it without thinking of the consequences.

"Now, let me ask you one more question Lady Sarah. Did His Majesty kiss you?"

Sarah's mind went blank. She realized that during the entire night that they spent together, not once, never, did Jareth kiss her. She doesn't know how or what to feel, hurt? Rejected? Is she really considered to be so low so as not to deserve a small kiss from him? Did she really hurt him that much?

* * *

><p>Reviews andor advices are greatly appreciated...


	11. Updated Author's note

Hello! Sorry for the late update since I just came from a super looooong hiatus.. Don't worry, I still plan to continue with this story so I must appeal to you again for a little patience..

Also, I am looking for a new beta to check the possible future chapters of this story so if you might be interested or you know someone, please do not hesitate to message me..

Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A lot of revelations for the day

_Never.. Never.. Never.._

'_HUWAAAAT?!' _Sarah's mind screamed as she replayed the things they have done. She gave her virginity to that Goblin King and not once did he kiss her! How could she let him get to the home run without going to the first base!

Seeing a myriad of emotions run through Sarah's face, Narahn coughed to get her attention.

Taken aback, she retorted "W-what do you mean? What's so important about a kiss anyway?"

"Listen child, you have very much to learn but I'll try to simplify it for you. Aboveground, when two people are in love and they decided to get married, isn't it that the last statement said in the ceremony is 'you may now kiss the bride'?"

"Well, yes. Traditionally that's it."

"I think it is derived from our old customs. When Fae couples would get married, they would bind their souls together for all eternity and the seal of the ceremony is the kiss they would share in that moment."

"But isn't kissing normal for couples?!" she exclaimed. "If Fae people are so sensual so as to engage in a lot of sexual acts with one another, it would be impossible that they haven't kissed their partners!"

"Have you seen those Fae engaging in those acts? Have you seen them kiss each other on the lips?"

At Sarah's silence, Narahn laughed and continued, "At the usual greeting, a Fae man would greet a Fae woman by taking her hand and kissing it. As their friendship evolves, he could kiss her in the cheek during their encounters. If it deepens into something more, like a lover, he would kiss her in the neck or any part of her body to bring sexual satisfaction. All of it except her mouth."

"So Fae people wouldn't steal kisses right?" she mused, thinking that it is really different from Aboveground.

"Kissing someone else, that entails binding your soul to them, is a very important and sacred act for the Fae. They wouldn't engage in it unless they know they could trust their partner wholeheartedly, especially with their life."

After a few moments of silence and seeing that their tea was already finished, Sarah got up to relieve herself in the bathroom when suddenly—

"AAAHHH!"

Grasping the foot of Narahn's chair, she screamed with all her might when she felt a weird sensation at her abdomen. It was a slight sting inside which seem to explode and seeping warmth could be felt there that stretches into her muscles. "W-what is this I'm feeling? Narahn!" she exclaimed.

Narahn knelt at her side and placed his hand on her abdomen. "It's not your sickness Sarah, it's different. What are you feeling?"

"Oh.. Oh God.. Oh my God.." Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, as the warmth that started on her abdomen seemed to be focused on one spot. As it happened, a sudden gush of arousal escaped her body.

"T-this can't be.." Narahn said, astonished.

"W-why am I feeling this Narahn? I can't control it! I-I haven't thought of him in any perverted way! Why is my body acting like this?"

"I-I can't cure this Sarah. I think the best way to address this is to resolve it as soon as possible. I would explain this to you later since I need to find a certain book in the library." Narahn stated as he got up and left her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile..<p>

Jareth was currently in his throne room discussing some politics with the dignitaries from the Elven kingdom when a burst of energy shot to his groin. It's suddenness made him stand up with a bewildered look on his face.

"Is there a problem Your Majesty?" the leader of the elves asked.

It was a good thing that Jareth wore a long shirt so as to hide his 'sudden' alertness or else the elves would be horrified. Slowly he sat back down on his throne trying to decipher and remember the sensations coursing through him. All he knew is that the moment when he sent Sarah back to her room after their activity, he paced back and forth in his room and mentally chained himself to his bedpost. It took all of his control and mind power not to go back to her room and ravage her again and again. After a fitful sleep, he tried to eat as much as possible and scrub all of her remnants and traces on his body. He proceeded to his throne room and busied himself with the pending tasks for the day. It was going well until this weird feeling came up. "No. Please continue." he muttered.

He tried so hard to concentrate on the ongoing discussion but the 'immediate' attention of his body seemed to demand more. Images of Sarah's skin, lips, legs and breasts suddenly flashed into his vision that he gripped his throne hard, knuckles turning white against his pale flesh. The longer he tried to control it and deny his 'need', the more it insists in his senses. Sensations of making love to her or being inside her seemed to replay in his body, letting him remember and savor the pleasurable friction between them. It almost seems that he could smell her own arousal wafting to his nose or tasting her sweet juices on his lips.

"Jareth!"

His attention broke when he saw Narahn looking disheveled and running to him to give his customary bow. Sensing the urgency, he stood and excused himself from the elves to drag Narahn outside the throne room. "What is it?" he asked the healer.

"I-its Sarah, Your Majesty. Something is happening to her and I am sure that something is going on with you too right now!"

"Nothing is going on with me Narahn, now could you please tell me what happened?" he replied, trying very hard to maintain a neutral face.

Narahn observed the King and he noticed that Jareth seems to be hiding something underneath his cool façade. Suddenly, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up to see something of Jareth that needs 'immediate' attention. "I have known you since you were a baby Jareth so I know you couldn't lie to me."

Looking down like a little boy caught in a cookie jar, Jareth gently swapped the hand away and said "What is it then? I mean, I'm a guy and its normal to feel aroused! This could easily be-"

His statement was cut off when an overwhelming sensation seemed to burst from his groin. The need was immediate! The urge to transport to where Sarah is suddenly appeared on his mind that he couldn't think anything else for a second. Heat so intense seemed to travel through his veins that a low feral growl escaped his lips; the urge to touch her, feel her and be inside her seems to be the utmost importance as of the moment. Intense lust runs through his whole being that suddenly he disappeared from the hall and materialized inside Sarah's room.

He saw her, lying down on the plush rug and she seemed to be cradling her abdomen as if in pain; except beads of sweat were visible on her forehead and soft moans were emitted from her delicious mouth. The air within the room was heavy with the scent of her arousal. Sniffing the scent, he closed his eyes to savor the unique flavor and breathed out her name, "Sarah…"

Sensing his presence in the room, Sarah couldn't look up to his form fearing of the danger of losing her control. Once he said her name like a caress, her own caution was thrown in the wind and she looked up to his mismatched eyes that seem to be glowing with desire. It took less than ten seconds when he strode over to where she is and ripped her nightdress. At the same time, she also clawed over his shirt and breeches hastily removing them also. She didn't know what came over her, but the desire for her to be filled by him seems to be overriding her normal brain functions. In one swift thrust he was inside her and both of them moaned as though their insides were on fire and their partner was the cool refreshing water they needed.

Jareth latched on to one of Sarah's nipples, biting them, all the while continuing the relentless thrusts he releases inside her. He could feel her muscles clenching around him and it only took several more when a loud cry of his name reverberated throughout the castle.

After going down from the climax they both shared, Jareth slowly withdrew and stood taking note of his shirt and breeches seemingly tattered by Sarah's hands. He looked at her, lying down on the rug with her nightdress (much more tattered compared to his garments), hair splayed on floor and with eyes of a woman whose lust was satiated. She was still breathing heavily when he chuckled and said, "Looks like you're going to have to _pay_ for this _slave, _these were my favorite pair.." and with that he once again vanished from the room.

* * *

><p>It took Sarah almost thirty minutes to stand up from the floor, take a shower and rummage through her closet for a nice simple lavender dress. Thoughts of the previous events seems to continuously play on her mind such as revelations about Jareth's childhood and the Fae's culture on love and sex. It looks like she needs to see Narahn again due to some purple bruises that appeared on her inner thighs. She was also a little weak, draining some of the little strength she had on having sex with him again.<p>

She had to ask Narahn of the powerful need she felt for Jareth, it made her scared that a powerful healer like him couldn't know what was going on with her. It was primal, tugging her very core to the Goblin King with no care to the world. After brushing up her hair and taking one sample each from her pills, she made her way out of her room to see the healer for questions.

After seeking directions from several goblins, since some of them kept on pointing to this direction or that, she found her way to a lone door at the end of a dark corridor in the basement. Knocking softly, she heard the voice of her target stating his permission to enter his quarters.

Narahn was situated in a long table, full of books, charts and several glasses of colorful liquids. He was poring over a large old book that its paper looks like it would crumble from the faintest touch. He motioned her over and directed a chair across from him.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he removed his glasses and finally addressed her, "Look Sarah, I know you have a lot of questions on your mind but I admit, I myself do not know all of the answers you are seeking.."

"Look Narahn, about what happened earlier, is that what you are researching now? Is that the book you said before you left?"

Narahn glanced to the book and grabbed a small vial of orange liquid, "Drink this, this will treat some of those bruises.."

She gulped the mixture and tried her best not to gag. "Here's a sample of my medicines from Above, I hoped that this could help you.."

He took the pills and placed them in a leather pouch. "Thank you. I could try to slow its progression but as I've said earlier I could not fully heal you. I'm sorry."

"This book is an ancient book that was written by the very first healer in the Underground. It chronicles all of the diseases encountered by the Fae and humans alike since the beginning of time. From the moment that I was chosen to be a healer, I needed to study its contents and also I undertook the responsibility of adding some new content on my own when something new came up."

"So what happened earlier is a new sort of disease? Is it also affecting Jareth?"

"Alas, it is not in the book my child. But it seems that it was mentioned before.." Narahn said.


End file.
